


Tea in the Forest

by MangoTea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: Will has a plan to make a night of field research more pleasant.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Will Zimmerman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Tea in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Helen Magnus walked out of the dark mossy woods. She looked as collected as if she'd just stopped out of a hired car onto a city sidewalk. Will wondered for the hundredth time how she managed it. He sat on a rocky bluff overlooking the lower forest, an area popular for dispersed camping.

"Anything down the trail?" He said. He placed white enameled cups on a woven wool mat beside him. Steam rose from them in the chill of the night.

“Still no signs of our legendary friend,” Magnus said. “The Great Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus might just be a myth.”

“I want to spend a few more nights looking. You don't have to stay. But if you do, tea?” He offered her a cup. She took it and sat next to him. She sipped and then closed her eyes for a moment.

“Ah, this is freshly brewed,” she said. "Lovely."

“It is.” Will smiled.

“How did you brew tea in the middle of nowhere?”

“Would you believe me if I said magic?”

“No, Will, I would not.” She took a slower sip this time. “This is very good, thank you.”

"You're welcome."

Will couldn't help but smile. He looked towards the southern reaches of the woods to hide how pleased he was. He'd planned his little stake out surprise a while back. He'd tested the little immersion heater designed for backpackers a few times to make sure the taste came out right and not strange or metallic. The tea was full leaf Earl Grey from a tiny shop that sold hundreds of fine teas in bulk. He'd been tempted to go for the high mountain grown Oolong which smelled heavenly, or maybe a Lapsang Souchong because it certainly sounded like something a tea connoisseur would enjoy. He'd settled on Earl Grey because it's so solidly British and he knows what it should taste like. If his brewing went terribly wrong somehow, he'd be able to tell.

Down below them the forest was still. There was no wind or signs of giant tentacled creatures swinging from tree to tree. He stole a glance at Magnus who was holding a warm cup in both hands.

“If they are real, Will, they are elusive by even my standards. Your source could be correct whether or not we ever see one.”

“Something happened to Mackie out here. He isn't one to make up stories or pull pranks. Poor guy only has one super blurry cell phone photo.”

“At least you believed him.”

“I do, but he doesn't know that. I can't become known as the guy who believes in wacky stories. So, I asked him why he couldn't catch a good picture with his fancy phone and the latest Go-Pro if it was all true.”

“You know they'd be useless in the full dark of a forest.”

“I do, yeah. It's funny how people seem to think cell phones can capture everything perfectly. No clear photos of Sasquatches means they doesn't exist, just ask the internet.” Will laughed. “Poor Mackie. He said his heart sank when the phone popped up a timer showing that it'd take three seconds to take the photo. Whatever it was, it was long gone before the timer ran out.”

“You are terrible, enjoying your poor friend's distress.”

He looked up to see her mischievous grin. “I am, I really do enjoy seeing them bump up against the supernatural and be utterly baffled. I wonder if Makie will stop believing his own eyes and start claiming it was all a joke in a few weeks.”

“Do you miss spending more time with them?”

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly.“I miss them sometimes, even when I see them I miss them. They are part of another life, one I left behind. This is my life now, and … now I have Big Guy.”

“Do you ever wish you'd stayed in that world.” Helen looked out over the woods. It was a clear night and the sky was crowded with stars this far from the city. He could see her face clearly in the soft light.

“No, not at all. I miss them, but you are … you leading me into this world is the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

“Will,” she said in a serious tone. “If you don't drink your own tea I am going to steal it.”

He reached down and his hand ran into hers. His fingers closed over hers without thinking about it. Her thumb curled around the back of his hand. He'd dreamed about this tea break in the forest leading to holding hands, kissing, or more. When he felt her skin it seemed like the natural thing to do, like he'd slipped into one of those dreams. Then his brain engaged and he let go quickly.

He'd told himself over and over again to not daydream about Magnus, or think about tea in the woods being romantic. He wanted to make her happy for a few minutes, make her feel seen and appreciated. That was all this could be.

He lifted his head to apologize, but when he caught her gaze he had no idea what to say. Her eyes were sparkling in the darkness. She had that warm, teasing smile he loved so much.

“Will, I'd already taken your tea. You were letting it get cold.”

“Oh, I... “

He felt her fingers glide over the back of his hand and slide over his palm until they were holding hands again. He felt a rush of emotion. She'd meant for them to touch in the darkness between them.

“Tree dwelling Abnormals may be elusive tonight, but you fell into a very old trap.”

He felt his cheeks flush. He hoped she couldn't tell, but he had a feeling she saw everything. He suddenly felt like his feelings had been painfully obvious all night, maybe for longer.

“I guess I'm yours, then,” he said.

She cupped his cheek and leaned in. He tilted his head and she pressed her lips to his. She was warm in the cool air. Her lips were so soft. He pulled back slightly so he could move his lips against hers, feel the softness and shape of her mouth with his own. They pressed together. After a moment Helen pulled back and rested her forehead against his to feel skin against skin. He could feel her breath mixing with his in the night air.

“I like the sound of that,” she said.


End file.
